How Time Flies
by keller12917
Summary: An interrupted "date" by Mike on a very important anniversary puts Steve in a not too pleasant mood.


**A/N This story was inspired by May 17th being the 25th anniversary of my mother's death, nothing more. It's only a short story that came to me.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not profit from the characters of "The Streets Of San Francisco. I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

 **How Time Flies**

"Steve I don't understand why you're being like this. I mean I've interrupted many dates but this time you're almost livid about it. What makes this time so different?" Mike queried from behind the wheel.

"You wouldn't understand." Steve answered shortly. "Let's just get to this all important meeting."

Mike knew he was in the doghouse with his partner. It just surprised him how angry Steve seemed this time. He knew though sooner or later they had to discuss it. When Mike finally parked at Bryant Street Steve was out of the car almost before it stopped. Mike raced to keep up with him as Steve almost sprinted toward Hall Of Justice. When they got to Olsen's office Steve leaned against the wall while Mike took a chair.

"Mike sorry to interrupt your day off. I know you don't get enough of those." Olsen apologized.

"Actually it's Steve's day off I'm on duty. What's this impromptu meeting about anyway Rudy?" Mike questioned.

"Oh okay I thought wrong. Anyway what I called you in for was I want you two to prepare for a trip." Olsen answered. "You'll be flying out the day after tomorrow to a conference in Santa Barbara." Olsen explained.

"Alright we'll both be ready to go. Was there anything other than that Rudy?" Mike asked.

"No that's it Emma has your travel arrangements. I appreciate you both coming in." Olsen smiled warmly at Mike.

"Not a problem. Let's go Steve." Mike urged quietly.

After they'd left Olsen's office and got the necessary papers from Olsen's secretary they headed down to homicide. Once Mike checked his phone messages they left as Steve needed to get his car. Mike drove Steve back to the restaurant where he'd found him at. Steve waited until he was out of the car before he spoke.

"Thanks for the ride. Don't call us we'll call you." Steve half joked.

"When are you going to introduce me to her buddy boy?" Mike teased.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking Mike." Steve replied with a tightness in his voice. "Talk to you later."

Mike watched as Steve headed to the restaurant to see if the lady was still inside. He was surprised when he returned almost right away and got into his car without a wave. When Steve left the parking lot Mike headed home.

The next day Steve seemed a bit cheerier than he had the day before but still somewhat withdrawn. Mike chalked it up to tiredness and didn't badger his partner. Each of them were thankful that day was a slow crime day. Steve lost himself in the pile of reports that needed typed. He knew he was just avoiding conversation and so did Mike. When Mike came out at almost nine p.m. with another file folder Steve let out a groan as he shot a sideways look at Mike.

"Oh don't worry this isn't another report to be typed. This has our travel information. Let's head home. What do you say buddy boy? I mean we've got to catch the eight thirty flight." Mike reminded Steve.

"Sounds good. Are we going to drop these off at Olsen's office on the way out? I mean after you sign them." Steve asked.

Mike gave Steve a warm smile as he sounded more like himself. After Mike signed each report they headed out and took the elevator up to Olsen's office. Mike left the reports on Olsen's desk with a note reminding him they'd be headed to Santa Barbara in the morning. Steve had driven his car to work with a small duffel bag in the trunk. He followed Mike to De Haro Street where he would sleep in the spare room. Each of them were too tired to eat much less stay awake. Steve helped Mike check the doors and windows then good nights were said.

The next morning they only had time for a glass of juice and a toasted English muffin by the time each had showered and dressed. They arrived at the airport just in the nick of time. Once they were allowed food or beverage both Mike and Steve requested coffee. It didn't take long for either to finish the hot beverage. Afterwards Steve stared out the window at the sky. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out his wallet and stared at a picture of a lady with a man and a teenage boy. Mike caught sight of the picture and glanced at it. He spoke in a hushed tone.

"Say that's you isn't it buddy boy?" Mike queried.

"Yeah it is with my mom and dad. I was almost seventeen when this was taken." Steve answered.

"She looks almost exactly like that lady I saw you with the other night at Cliff House." Mike commented.

"That was my aunt Neva. She lives in Wichita, Kansas. We get together each year on the 17th of May if we can." Steve answered in a low tone.

Mike all of a sudden had a thought hit him and he looked at Steve feeling ashamed. He gently cuffed the back of Steve's neck as he spoke.

"Buddy boy I'm sorry I completely forgot it was the anniversary of your mom and dad's death. I feel like such a dunce. I didn't mean to interrupt your time with your aunt. Listen when we get back I'll arrange you a few days off and you fly out to visit her alright?" Mike offered.

"Mike it's okay honest. She had came in the day before so we had plenty of time to reminisce. I just felt bad I had to send her to the airport in a taxi. We'll see each other again, don't worry about it, alright?" Steve gave Mike a reassuring smile.

"You're sure? I mean you wouldn't con an old man would you buddy boy?" Mike questioned with his eyes on Steve.

"You're not old Mike and no I wouldn't con you. I'm very sure. It sure is funny though how time flies by isn't it? I mean it seems like yesterday and yet it's been so many years." Steve remarked.

"You're right there time sure does fly by." Mike answered with sadness in his voice.


End file.
